Remember Me
by Shayne-Shayne
Summary: What happens to Candice and Kelly's relationship when Candice gets released?


**Authors Note: Due to hearing about Candice Michelle's release this idea popped into my head and I decided to write it. It has nothing to do with my other story, just an idea. **

Tears were streaming down her face as she cleaned out her locker. She could no longer see what she was grabbing; everything was a blur as it was thrown into her bag carelessly. Candice stopped only for a second to whip her tears away before continuing to throw things into her bag. She did not know what to feel. She was partly pissed off at them but then pissed off at herself at the same time, she was sad to leave, but knew she could now do other things that she wanted. It was all to confusing to figure out now, Candice didn't know where to begin thinking about it.

"Candice." She knew that voice very well; she loved hearing it, just not this time. Candice was so deep in thought she did not hear or even feel the woman behind her. Candice spun around only to come face to face with Kelly. Candice sighed and turned back around, continuing what she was doing.

"I guess you heard." Kelly nodded even though she knew Candice could not see her. Candice wiped away her tears again before turning around to face Kelly again. Their eyes met for the first time that day. Candice paused only for a second before grabbing her bag and started towards the door.

"I love you damn it." Kelly said loudly she was close to yelling it. This made Candice stop in her tracks. Kelly now knew what was going to happen. Her eyes finally aloud the tears that she was holding back to run down her face. "I love you." She repeated again quietly. Candice was hoping she would just be able to leave and not have to explain herself; apparently, she was going to have to. She dropped her bag and turned around with tears all down her face.

"Kelly, it's not fair to you if..."

"I don't give a shit Candice! Are you really going to throw away everything we have built over the last few months? Everything we fucking fought for? Don't do this, please don't." Kelly practically yelled this at Candice who just stood there. Kelly started to become hysterical. Candice sighed and moved closer to Kelly, who slightly backed away. Candice pulled her into a hug, which Kelly tried to fight to get out of.

"I love you, you know that. It's just not goin…"

"Fuck you!" Kelly said as she pushed out of Candice's hold. "Just fuck you."

"Kelly." Candice was hurt. She never wanted to hurt Kelly at all, that was the last thing she ever wanted. However, with her no longer in the WWE it wouldn't be fair to Kelly, they would hardly be able to see each other. It just wouldn't work out. "Baby, I will always lo.."

"Shut up, don't say it." Kelly turned her back to Candice, she didn't even want to look at her, she couldn't, she would want to hold her and kiss her and tell her everything was aright, even though it obviously wasn't. Candice moved closer to Kelly rapping her arms around her waist. Kelly relaxed for a minuet; it felt so familiar, yet so distant at the same time. She started to remember all the times she fell asleep in Candice's arms and all the times they would just hold each other and that was enough for them. Kelly quickly snapped back into reality and she pushed Candice way. "Just leave."

"Kelly. Look you know I…" Kelly covered her ears and started humming. Candice sighed now knowing that Kelly was not going to hear what she had to say. Candice spun Kelly around and softly placed a kiss on her lips. Kelly accepted it for only a second before pushing Candice back again and slapping her across the face. Both women had a steady flow of tears running down their faces.

"Just fucking go." Kelly said quietly as she sat down on the bench with her back still to Candice, who now had her hand on her face where Kelly's just was. She stood there for a moment to gather her thoughts before grabbing her bag and leaving Kelly there, sitting on the bench. Kelly sat there crying uncontrollably. She heard the door slam behind her as she laid down on the bench. This is it; this is how it was going to be. She no longer had Candice and would probably never see her again. The thought made her cry even more. She quietly whispered to herself the one thing she wanted to say to Candice the most again. "I love you."

End

**So it ended pretty sad, I didn't really know where I was going to go with this, as I said I got the idea and decided to write it. Hope you liked it. O.o **


End file.
